mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Kuwalski Pick Pickles (her first name is pronounced exactly as it's written, not Anghelicka) is the main enemy of the babies in The Rugrats and an anti-hero of the feature films. She is Tommy and Dil's bossy cousin, Sebastjan and Carol's bratty daughter, Lou Pickles' greedy granddaughter, and Stu and DeeDee's spoiled niece, and is a recurring bully towards the babies and some people - an adorable and very heartwarming looking little girl, yet spoiled brat by nature, Angelica is rarely seen in a positive light, prone to control freak behaviour and intimidation. Despite her cuteness and pretty looks at times, she thinks that being older entitles her to be seen as a cruel dictator towards younger children, yet is smart enough to manipulate the adults into thinking she is a lovable character in order to mask her true nature. Evil deeds In "The Trail", Satanica was the one responsible for breaking Mr. Fluffles, Tommy's smiling clown lamp, but she didn't reveal it until near the end, and was sent to a fake-ass Goro's Dungeon as punishment until her father returned when Betty and DeeDee overheard her saying it so remorselessly. This is Angelica's first villainous role. In "Spike The Wondah Dawg", Angelica made Spike talk and forced Tommy and his friends to get the cookie jar and brought it to her, and she ate all the cookies herself, she did deserve it after all. After finding out that Tommy and his friends were tricked, Spike rushed into the house to get Stu and DeeDee to see Angelica for what she did. Then Stu and DeeDee took Angelica in the house to clean her up and called her dad for what she had done. In "Clurkicus' Wonderful Life", Angelica stole Chaz's favourite music CD, Pink Floyd, after Chuckie takes it after his friends convinced him to take it, and just like her original counterpart, Mr Potter, she tells Chuckie that they'd all be better off without him. Chuckie is then shown what life is like without him by his guardian angel, right before he got into ultra emo mode and wanted to commit suicide by cutting out his heart. He is shown the horrors of a world without him. When Chuckie and the angel get to the Pickles' house, Tommy is seen crawling around in the garbage. The angel tells Chuckie that Angelica came in one day and took over like a true boss. Stu and DeeDee are then seen being treated like servants, making nothing but desserts for her. As a result, Angelica has become morbidly obese, and is also treated like a queen. Tommy asks her for "one little crumb of cookie" even if it's already been in her mouth, she refuses, saying that if she gave one to him, she'd have to share with everyone else, then she steals his rattle from him and throws it into the pile of the other toys that she stole from Tommy after she took over his house. Chuckie then tries to help Tommy, but because they are invisible to themselves, he can't. The angel says without Chuckie as a backup, Tommy has no confidence to stand up to Angelica, so Chuckie then wishes himself home. At the end of the episode, Angelica and Sebastjan went back to Chuckie's house to give the CD back to Chaz, and as punishment, not only is she forced to apologise, but she also doesn't get dessert for a whole day, much to her dismay as Chuckie's friends discover that Angelica was the one who took the CD and it is not Chuckie's fault. In "Angelica Orders Out", after grandpa Janez falls asleep on the job after ordering some lunch from Zippy's Diner, while she uses her uncle Stu's invention, she prank-calls Zippy's Diner to order her own junk food while she is forbidden to have any by DeeDee or grandpa's teeth will be taken away. In the process, she confines Tommy to an upside-down laundry basket with a box of soap powder on top so she can prank call more people, including her father, Sebstjan and order dessert, making herself sound like her own mother. Eventually, because she is caught by the grown-ups and Tommy is innocent, all desserts she ordered are sent back except for the flan, which she is forced to eat (and so is Janez with his teeth removed as punishment for falling asleep again). In "Partners In Crime", after having watched a crime film with her grandfather, while Angelica's mom, Carol, was watching Tommy's little brother, Dil, Angelica kidnapped him, and stole some cookies from other people and even stole the elder's cake. Then Carol and the other people found Angelica and said that she was in big trouble for what she had done. Then Carol gave Angelica a big punishment that she won't get new toys, or TV for all day while Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil took Dil and returned back to the adults. In "Mother's Day", Satanica manipulated Chuckie when he was mourning the loss of his real mother - offering to be his "mother" but having no real desire to care for him. While Angelica appears as the main enemy of the series, in the movies she acted more as an anti-hero and would side with the babies in the end, but only to manipulate them for money and food, mostly food. Personality and traits She's evil. She's tyrannical. She's Satanic. Tommy's cousin Angelica is a spoiled dark dictator who can talk to both: grown-ups and toddlers. She manipulates her parents, shows off for strangers - and when she comes to play, the babies run for cover and beg on their knees for Angelica to have mercy. "You stupid babies! Kurvas!" she bellows as she bullies them into playing by her rules. "You don't know anything! Cholerne chłopi!" she screams as she terrorises them with true MK stories of the dark Shao Kahn and how he slaughtered millions and conquered Outworld from the Dragon King, Onaga. Even worse, she forces them to sit still and worship her, all the while singing Master of Puppets by Metallica. Beneath her cold, hard exterior beats the heart of a true demon, and maybe even Shinnok himself. But however cleverly devilish her schemes, somehow Angelica always seems to get the worst of it. Angelica Pickles may not be as big a brat as she was when she was 3, but she still has a way of getting her cousins Tommy and Dil to do her bidding. She also has a great deal of influence over her pre-school pal Harold, who is more than eager to do whatever she asks him. Of course, Susie Carmichael is not so easy to sway, and is often a thorn in Angelica's side when it comes to her plans to manipulate situations to her advantage. Pickles has mellowed a bit, however. She is not above asking even Susie for advice in the realms of social climbing, and has even tried her hand at being a mentor for a young child. Angelica still has delusions of grandeur when it comes to her talent as a singer, and manages to find ways to torture her fellow students with her off-key ballads and sings Metallica's songs while doing so. Trivia *Angelica's pretty cool, despite being an evil, manipulative, dark, Clurkicus-like dictator. In fact, those are the things that make her cool. *Tommy and Dil are brothers while she is their cousin. *Angelica once had a nightmare where she was lost in a forest along with her dog, Spike, and was chased by the big bad Sheriff, Bigby Wolf. Luckily for her, it was only a dream. *She hates coconuts, broccoli and spinach. *Angelica has grown more and more sadistic and fat by the day. *Angelica's most common insults are: "babies, toddlers, kurvas, peasants, and peonowie religijne". *Angelica tells Mortal Kombat stories to scare the babies. *She wanted to be a teacher when she grew up but on learning that it was hard work changed her mind and wanted to be a singer or a movie star instead. *She always sings loud and off-key except for when singing Taylor Swift songs. *She more or less always sings Metallica songs in the shower and while walking. *Angelica hates churches and claims she will burn them when she is older, she is a little Devil after all. **Angelica shares this trait with Lucius Wagner, and will possibly go to Never Never Land soon after, and be the next student of Clurkicus and Adolf Ackermann. *Angelica is secretly jealous of her dad's cool-ass hair. *Because her parents don't spend enough time with her Angelica is lonely. *Deep down inside Angelica loves this awesome-ass user, oh, and this one too. She often thinks about them. *Angelica is in a way quite similar to Gary Smith, except while she is a Satanist, Gary is a Nazi. *Angelica speaks with a heavy Polish accent despite being born in US. Gallery Angelica_Pickles.jpg|Angelica's cute-ass skirt. Pickles_lol.gif|Pickles loves to steal other's cookies. Angelica_2.png|A better shot of Angelica with her blue Aryan eyes. Angelic_Devil_worshipper.jpg|Angelica or Satanica as the Devil worshipper. Angelica_h8s_babies.gif|Angelica as a queen, still hates babies. Angelica_scared_of_Bigby.png|Angelica in her nightmare with Bigby Wolf. Bigby_about_to_eat_Angelica.png|Angelica with Spike in her nightmare again. Angelica_weird_hair.png|Angelica blames Coco. Angelica on grass.jpg|Angelica on a grass field. AngelicaPicklesblueeyespreschool.png|Angelica in school. Category:Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Kids Category:Cute people Category:Bullies Category:Sadists Category:Satanism Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Polish Category:Americans Category:Filled with Evil Category:Greedy Characters Category:Dictator Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:! Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Antagonists Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Overweight characters Category:Metalheads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Aryans Category:Tricksters